Scarlet
Name: Scarlet Race: Gerudo Age: Late teens Gender: Female Tropes: * Satisfied Street Rat Appearance: Image is approximate || look Scarlet is a Gerudo in what some would call the very early stages of adulthood. She wears a short sleeveless shirt and trousers that go just past her knees, both in a dark red pattern. Her face is typically painted in traditional Gerudo fashion, although her hairstyle is more novel, jaw-length around the back and with tufted bangs masking her right eye. || History: Rotten to the Core from Descendants || history Scarlet was among the eldest of the one-dozen orphaned Gerudo girls whom Shemri took under her wing. Scarlet was a bit more ingrained in her mindset than most of the other girls by that time; in accordance with the prevailing culture, she thought of a "proper" Gerudo as a strong warrior and a cunning thief. Shemri tried to rub the latter part of this philosophy out of her girls' attitudes, but she had only so much time and attention spread out amongst so many girls, and what thief worth their salt admits they're a thief to an authority figure anyway? e.e Scarlet fled Gerudo Fortress one day after a vindictive prank against Fallon went awry and made another Gerudo think that Scarlet had been trying to kill Fallon. Believing the rest of the Gerudo now considered her an attempted murderer, Scarlet took refuge in the seedier parts of Hyrule Castle Town. She wound up in the company of Adelaide, a Hylian noblewoman determined to rebuild her fortune by fair means or foul. Adelaide used Scarlet more than Scarlet used Adelaide, but still, she provided food and a place to lay low in return for Scarlet's novice thieving skills. After several years of a "fake it 'till you make it" career, Scarlet is now a moderately capable thief with street smarts and underworld connections around Hyrule Castle Town. Still believing the Gerudo Remnant has her marked for death, Scarlet avoids most other Gerudo, but she still holds a certain stubborn pride in being a "true Gerudo". || Abilities: || abilities Thievery Rank 2: Scarlet's been living off her ability to take things without others noticing -- or failing that, without them catching up -- for a few years now, and through some combination of luck and skill, she's gotten away with it so far. The skill aspect of that combination has increased with practice, and today she's competent enough to expect her thefts will go unnoticed long enough for her to melt into the crowd more often than not. Glaive use Rank 1: Weapon usage hasn't been a high priority in Scarlet's life for a while now, but she still remembers her basic lessons in using the traditional spear-like sword of the Gerudo guards. Archery Rank 1: Similarly, Scarlet has a basic knowledge of how to shoot an arrow from a bow. || Relationships: Shemri: Scarlet's adoptive guardian for a time, along with the other orphaned Gerudo girls. Now Shemri represents the Gerudo Remnant's vengeful wrath to Scarlet, and Scarlet will use all her guile to avoid being found by Shemri. Fallon: The Gerudo Remnant's schoolteacher. Presumably Scarlet has some good memories associated with Fallon, but she finds it hard to think of any now. She just thinks of the time she had to flee the Gerudo Fortress because somebody thought she was trying to kill Fallon. Which happened when she was trying to play a harmless prank. Which she was only doing to get back at Fallon for humiliating her at archery. So the whole thing is Fallon's fault when you think about it. >/ Adelaide: The scheming Hylian noblewoman who picked Scarlet up shortly after her flight from Gerudo Fortress. After a while of doing risky jobs for Adelaide, Scarlet figured out that Adelaide was using her as an expendable pawn...but that's how things go in the underworld. She knew it all along, Scarlet tells herself now, but at the time she couldn't afford to be picky about her jobs. Nowadays Adelaide is a potential ally and source of income, so long as you keep one eye on her and negotiate terms firmly and thoroughly before starting any ventures with her. e.e